monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
El
El is the daughter of Queen Mermaid Laura and the human Alan. She is among the rebelling monsters in Chapter 3. Biography Past El's parents, the Queen Mermaid Laura and the human Alan, were lovers hundreds of years ago. Laura was discovered and sentenced to death by humans, leading to Alan committing suicide, which in turn caused Laura to flee back to the sea. Laura stored Alan's semen inside her and, in recent years, used it to conceive El. To avoid the tragedy that befell her parents, El was raised to dislike humans. Chapter 3 El takes part in the mermaid assault on Port Natalia. She fights Luka but is defeated. After Luka defeats Queen Mermaid, a nearby warehouse collapses, fatally injuring a young boy. Laura refuses to help the boy, but she decides to entrust the decision to the next generation. El thus uses her blood to save the boy. She apologizes for giving into Luka's words, but Laura simply pats her daughter's head and they retreat back into the water. One month after Goddess Ilias's downfall and Laura comes to her senses, El is happily seen living and playing in Port Natalia. Laura wishes to let her descendants live by their own experiences and choices, and also wants to prevent another tragedy that befell her. Monsterpedia Entry “A young mermaid who is the Queen Mermaid’s daughter. Having never left her mother’s side, it seems as though she has never before appeared before a human that her mother hates so much. Due to her frequent swims in rough seas, her small body is surprisingly strong. Although her direct sexual experience is almost nothing, she has received lots of instructions from her mother. Though she is interested in humans, she also wants to catch a human and toy with them like other mermaids. But since human contact was forbidden to her by her mother, she hasn’t been able to act on those desires. In addition, the starfish on her waist is an accessory bag. It contains pretty coral, shiny marbles, shells and other treasures. Also assorted candies to snack on.” Attacks Princess’s Blowjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. Princess’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Princess’s Stomach Rub: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Belly Bukkake on defeat. Princess’s Tail Rub: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Tail Bukkake on defeat. *Princess’s Cling: Binded ability, leads to Princess’s Perversion on the next turn. Princess’s Perversion: Binded attack that follows Princess’s Cling and is a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview When compared to the previous two mermaids, this battle is quite underwhelming; just use Serene Mind, Daystar, and Alice's Omega Blaze, and of course Struggle if Luka is bound. If Luka is defeated, El pulls him underwater, has vaginal sex with him and then keeps him as a sex slave. Evaluation “Prey to the Mermaid Princess now… You were fertilizer before, now you’re fish food. An all-purpose hero, aren’t you? El is not too powerful of a monster… But the effect of your serene state isn’t as powerful against her, either. Though that doesn’t mean not to use it at all. The trigger rate is low, but it’s better than nothing. Also, make sure to struggle if bound. If not you will be raped. Now go, oh multi-use Luka. Please, every once in a while show me an ending that doesn’t result in you being preyed on…” Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Loli Category:Mermaids Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Port Natalia Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty